


When I'm alone (with you)

by AngelicKnight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hinata Hajime Is so Done, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Komahina Week 2021, M/M, Minor Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Napping, Pre-Slash, Spanish Translation, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, chapter 2 spoilers, in any combination you prefer, nagito naps on hajime no homo, once again kinda, very minor tho. like its mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicKnight/pseuds/AngelicKnight
Summary: A nice walk near Jabberwock Park turned 180 degrees when Komaeda doubled over coughing and almost fell down if it wasn't for Hinata catching him in the last second.Komahina go for a walk and take a nap (Hajime said no homo tho)Traducción al español en el segundo capítulo
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend who got me into Danganronpa - love you, you're the best. Komahina is our comfort ship so I saw it fit to write about them.
> 
> I started this on the 31st so hopefully this counts for Komahina Week 2021
> 
> (Title from "Take me to Church" by Hozier)

The wind was blowing, but not strong enough to be bothersome, just a light breeze. Hinata saw the grass and the flowers around him sway along with it. For a moment he could pretend he was far away from the island, simply enjoying an afternoon in the park, not stuck in a killing game with his fellow classmates. He heard birdsong coming from a ways off, and warm sunlight filtering through the leaves.

"Doesn't this feel nice, Hinata-kun? It seems my bad luck finally paid off in the end!" a voice sounded from below him. Ah, that's right. Komaeda.

He'd asked Komaeda to hang out for a while. After the deaths of Pekoyama and Koizumi everyone seemed to understand this whole situation wasn't a joke, everyone except Komaeda, who only continued being his usual self, hope-obsessed and just a bit unhinged. Hinata admitted he was a little scared, and invited Komaeda just to have someone to be with and spend some time (Komaeda wasn't his first choice, but Souda was off chasing after Sonia and Tanaka, and Nanami was at the arcade machine in the hotel lobby, dead set on beating her high score).

In truth, Komaeda intrigued him. He wanted to understand his views on the world, and what brought him to have such a black and white perspective of it based on hope and despair. He also wondered about his luck, how it worked and how did it affect himself and others. Now, he had thought, would be a good time, but it seemed the universe had other plans.

A nice walk near Jabberwock Park turned 180 degrees when Komaeda doubled over coughing and almost fell down if it wasn't for Hinata catching him in the last second. He gently lowered Komaeda down on his knees and rubbed circles around his back in hopes he could ease his breathing, the other showing no signs of stopping his coughing. Finally after a few moments his coughing died down, leaving Komaeda lightly grasping his chest and struggling for breath. They walked to a nearby tree and sat down with their backs against the trunk while Komaeda got his breath back.

"Ah, I'm very sorry Hinata-kun, it seems my sickness only brings despair" Komaeda chuckled, "but it really makes you think of how radiant the hope that follows must be! Just like my luck!" There he went, talking about luck again- Wait a second.

"Hold on, hold on. Sickness? Is that true?" _Jesus, I hope it's not._ Does that mean this happened often? Hinata tried not to imagine Komaeda alone in his room, desperately trying to breathe, no one there to help him-

"Ah, yes, actually! I have bvFTD and lymphoma, although I'm not very sure on the FTD though, might just be a misdiagnosis and I'm actually neurodivergent. I was diagnosed shortly before being accepted into Hope’s Peak, you know, and FTD is much more common on elderly patients. Although I might be wrong, my luck could have affected my physical health that badly..." Komaeda started rambling on until Hinata lightly put one hand on his shoulder, which made Komaeda look at him.

"I'm sorry"

Komaeda looked at him, eyes wide. "What are you sorry for, Hinata-kun? If anything, it's me who should be sorry, ruining our walk like this..."

"I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have treated you like I have, hell, it's not even your fault, I just didn't understand you. I'm sorry for every bad thing that has happened to you, for this killing game, none of these things should happen to anyone"

"No, really! It's nothing, I'm already used to it. In fact, I'm sure I deserve it, scum like me doesn't deserve good things happening to them!" Komaeda's voice gradually increased volume, until the point he sounded almost hysterical.

" _Listen_ , Komaeda:" he now grasped the other boy on both shoulders, and he immediately closed his mouth. "I don't know what happened for you to think like that, or if anyone said anything like that to you, but trust me: you don't deserve that. You are not trash or scum or anything like that. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Hinata was going to get that into his head whether he liked it or not.

Komaeda’s sight blurred as he felt the tears gathering behind his lashes, if only he'd let them fall. But not in front of Hinata-kun, _how could I let him see me like that?_ He felt the smile forming on his lips before he realized he was, indeed, smiling. No one had ever told him that before. He let out a small sigh of content. "If Hinata-kun believes that, then I have no other option that to believe him, at least for a little bit."

They stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying the evening breeze, making the grass sway in a not unpleasant way, the sound of the waves hitting the shore slowly leading them towards sleep. Hinata was the one to break the silence first, right as Komaeda was about to drift off.

"Are you feeling alright? Or at least better than earlier?"

"Oh, yes, Hinata-kun, I’m fine! Although you shouldn’t concern yourself over me-” he cut off after seeing the frown in Hinata’s face. “I’m sorry, yes, I’m fine for now.” He covered his mouth trying to stifle a yawn. “Actually, I’m a little tired, shall we return?”

“Oh, you’re tired? Well, there’s no need to go all the way back to the main island. I mean, look at the scenery here, it’s perfect for a nap, don’t you think?” If Komaeda was seeing properly, then he would have said Hinata was _blushing_ , but then again, it was Hinata, he couldn’t really be sure about anything concerning the boy. It’s true, he didn’t feel like he belonged with the other Ultimates, but that didn’t stop him from bonding with them. In the end, if he was or not an Ultimate didn’t matter, because his hope outshined those things. Komaeda was sure, if Hajime set his mind onto something he could do anything he wanted to. That’s why he often found himself on the same side as him during trials as well. Komaeda would always side with the brighter hope, and Hajime’s was the most radiant hope he had ever seen, outshining his classmates by far.

Well, back to the situation at hand. Komaeda smiled. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.” He scooted closer to Hinata and lied down with his head on the boy’s lap. He felt Hinata tense under him. _He fucked up. He shouldn’t have done that, now Hinata will hate him and won’t want to spend time with him-_

He heard Hinata sigh over him and the boy relaxed. Komaeda opened his eyes (he didn’t realize he had closed them) and saw him looking away, a blush now definitely coating his cheeks and _was he pouting? What a tsundere_. He let his eyes close and smiled. He was going to enjoy this afternoon, his luck be damned. He wasn’t going to let it ruin his time with Hinata, it might be his last. He felt humbled just for being allowed near him, much less touching him, ecstatic for being near the brightest hope he has ever seen. He wondered why he hadn’t done this before. A memory was poking at him in the back of his mind, of being in a similar situation, but instead of Hinata it was someone with long, black hair and piercing red eyes, but just as quick as it had come, it vanished. It probably meant nothing.

"Doesn't this feel nice, Hinata-kun? It seems my bad luck finally paid off in the end!” Hinata huffed in annoyance, but his face betrayed his true emotions (as well as his hair, that damn tuft at the end somehow always reflecting his mood). He had to admit, it wasn’t how he planned to spend the evening, but it did feel kind of nice.

“Just shut up about luck for a damn second, I’m tired too, so just go to sleep and I’ll do the same.” He stubbornly closed his eyes, because he felt that if he looked at Komaeda he wouldn’t be able to look away. He could hear the ocean in the distance and felt the salty air it brought rustling through the leaves above them, and that distracted him from the fact that Komaeda was practically _sleeping with him_ , if only slightly. He absentmindedly began to lace his fingers through Komaeda’s hair, noticing the soft texture of his curls. He should do this more often. Some weight on his lap lifted as Komaeda all but melted at the action, a small, content sigh leaving his lips. Within a few minutes he was asleep, if the steady rhythm of his breathing was anything to go by.

Hinata took that moment to _really_ look at Komaeda: he had dark shadows under his eyes, and his skin was way too pale, but in that moment he had a smile on his face as he slept, and Hinata felt _proud? satisfied? happy?_ to be the one who put it there. Something in him swelled with feeling. _Even if he’s obsessed with talent, he still likes me even though I can’t remember mine, or even if I have one. Could he…? No, we’re just friends. Friends do this stuff all the time_ (Hinata wouldn’t know, he didn’t have any friends that he remembered) _. Besides, I don’t like him, I just like hanging out with him and being with him and seeing him happy makes me happy._

“Yeah, that’s it…” said Hinata, and promptly fell asleep with these totally friendly thoughts still on his mind, lulled by the waves, the ocean scent and the softness of Komaeda’s curls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo mismo pero en español
> 
> Vuelvo a aclarar que va dedicado a mi amiga que me metió en Danganronpa te amo bro /p
> 
> Que difícil escribir en neutro dios

El viento soplaba, pero no lo suficiente para molestar, solo una ligera brisa. Hinata vio como las flores y el pasto se movían junto con él. Por un momento pudo creer que estaba fuera de la isla, simplemente disfrutando una tarde en el parque, y no atrapado en un juego asesino con sus compañeros de clase. Se escuchaban los pájaros en la distancia, y los rayos del sol se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles.

“¿No se siente bien, Hinata-kun? ¡Parece que mi mala suerte se convirtió en buena al fin!” se escuchó debajo de él. Ah, es verdad. Komaeda.

Le había preguntado a Komaeda si quería pasar el rato con él. Después de las muertes de Pekoyama y Koizumi todos parecían entender que el juego no era una broma, todos excepto Komaeda, quien continuó siendo el mismo de siempre, obsesionado con la esperanza y un poco loco. Hinata admitió que estaba un poco asustado, e invitó a Komaeda para tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato (Komaeda no fie su primera opción, pero Souda estaba persiguiendo a Sonia y Tanaka, y Nanami estaba jugando en el arcade en el lobby, decidida en superar su puntaje)

En verdad, Komaeda lo confundía. Quería entender su vista del mundo, y lo que lo llevó a tener una perspectiva en blanco y negro de él basada en la esperanza y la desesperación. También se preguntaba sobre su suerte, cómo funcionaba y cómo lo afectaba a él y a los demás. Había pensado que iba a ser un buen momento, pero parecía que el universo tenía otros planes.

Una caminata cerca del Parque Jabberwock dio un giro de 180 grados cuando Komaeda comenzó a toser y casi se cae si no fuera por Hinata agarrándolo al último segundo. Lentamente hizo que Komaeda se arrodillara y le frotó la espalda, con esperanza que aliviara su respiración, el otro sin mostrar señales de parar. Finalmente luego de unos momentos paró, dejando a Komaeda sosteniendo su pecho y esforzándose por respirar. Caminaron hacia un árbol cercano y se sentaron debajo mientras Komaeda recuperaba el aliento.

“Ah, perdón, Hinata-kun, al parecer mi enfermedad solo trae desesperación” rio Komaeda, “¡pero te hace pensar en lo brillante que será la esperanza que vendrá! ¡Igual que mi suerte!” Ahí iba, hablando sobre su suerte de nuevo- espera un segundo.

“Espera, espera. ¿Enfermedad? ¿Es cierto?” _Dios, espero que no._ ¿Eso significa que esto pasaba seguido? Hinata trató de no imaginar a Komaeda solo en su habitación, desesperadamente tratando de hacer que entre aire en sus pulmones, sin nadie quien lo ayude-

“¡Ah, en realidad sí! Tengo DFTvc y linfoma, aunque no estoy muy convencido con la DFT, pudo haber sido un diagnóstico erróneo y en realidad soy neurodivergente. Fui diagnosticado poco antes de ser aceptado en Hope’s Peak, sabes, y DFT es mucho más común en pacientes de edad avanzada. Aunque puede que el equivocado sea yo, mi suerte puede haber afectado tanto mi salud física…” Komaeda empezó a divagar hasta que Hinata puso su mano en su hombro, lo que hizo que Komaeda lo mire.

“Lo siento”

Komaeda lo miró sorprendido. “¿Por qué te disculpas, Hinata-kun? Es más, yo debería disculparme por arruinar nuestra caminata…”

“Lo siento por todo. No tuve que haberte tratado cono lo hice, ni siquiera era tu culpa, es sólo que no te comprendía. Lo siento por cada cosa mala que te haya pasado, por este juego asesino, ninguna de estas cosas deberían pasarle a nadie.”

“En serio, no es nada, ya estoy acostumbrado. ¡Es más, seguro lo merezco, la escoria como yo no merece que le pasen cosas buenas!” la voz de Komaeda incrementó su volumen, hasta el punto en que parecía histérico.

“ _Escúchame,_ Komaeda:” ahora sostenía al otro chico con ambas manos en sus hombros, e inmediatamente cerró la boca. “No sé qué haya pasado para que pienses así, o si alguien te lo dijo, pero créeme: no mereces eso. No eres basura o escoria ni nada de eso. No dejes que nadie te diga que sí lo eres.” Hinata iba a hacerle entender eso le guste o no.

La vista de Komaeda se nubló mientras sentía las lágrimas que casi caían, si tan solo las dejara. Pero no en frente de Hinata-kun, _¿cómo podría dejarlo verme así?_ Sintió la sonrisa formándose en sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta que, en efecto, estaba sonriendo. Nadie le había dicho eso nunca. Soltó un suspiro aliviado. “Si Hinata-kun cree eso, no tengo otra opción que creerle, aunque sea por un rato.”

Se quedaron así durante un rato, simplemente disfrutando la brisa de la tarde, haciendo que el pasto se meza tranquilamente, el sonido de las olas golpeando contra la costa lenta pero seguramente guiándolos hasta el sueño. Hinata fue el primero en hablar, justo cuando Komaeda estaba por dormir.

“¿Te sientes mejor? ¿O aunque sea mejor que antes?”

“¡Oh, sí, Hinata-kun, estoy bien!” Aunque no debes preocuparte por mí-” se detuvo cuando vio la expresión de Hinata. “Lo siento, sí, estoy mejor por ahora.” Cubrió su boca con la mano intentando ahogar un bostezo. “A decir verdad, estoy un poco cansado, ¿regresamos?”

“¿Oh, estás cansado? Bueno, no hay necesidad de volver hasta la isla principal. Quiero decir, mira el paisaje aquí, es perfecto para una siesta, ¿no crees?” Si Komaeda se fijara bien, hubiera visto a Hinata _ruborizado,_ pero al fin y al cabo era Hinata, no podía estar seguro de nada respecto al chico. Es verdad, no parecía que perteneciera con los demás Definitivos, pero eso no lo detenía cuando hablaba con ellos. A decir verdad, no importaba si era o no un Definitivo, porque su esperanza brillaba más que esas cosas. Komaeda estaba seguro que si Hinata se decidía en algo podría lograr lo que sea. Por eso se encontraba frecuentemente de su lado en los juicios. Komaeda siempre estaría del lado de la esperanza más brillante, y la de Hinata era la esperanza más brillante que haya sentido, superando a sus compañeros por mucho.

Bueno, de vuelta al presente. Komaeda sonrió. “Supongo que tienes razón.” Se acercó a Hinata y se acostó en su regazo. Sintió que Hinata se tensaba debajo de él. _Lo arruinó._ _No tuvo que haber hecho eso, ahora Hinata lo va a odiar y no va a querer acercarse a él-_

Oyó a Hinata suspirar y el chico se relajó. Komaeda abrió los ojos (¿cuándo los había cerrado?) y vio que miraba a otro lado, ahora definitivamente ruborizado. _Que tsundere._ Dejó que sus ojos se cierren y sonrió. Iba a disfrutar esta tarde, que su suerte no interfiera. No iba a dejar que arruine su tarde con Hinata, podría ser su última. Se sentía halagado con sólo estar cerca de él, ni hablar de tocarlo, casi en éxtasis por estar cerca de la esperanza más brillante que haya visto. Se preguntó por qué no había hecho esto antes. Un recuerdo lo molestaba en el fondo de su memoria, de estar en una situación parecida, pero en vez de Hinata era alguien con pelo largo y negro, y ojos rojos que parecían ver tu alma, pero así de rápido como vino, se desvaneció. Probablemente no significaba nada.

“¿No se siente bien, Hinata-kun? ¡Parece que mi mala suerte se convirtió en buena al fin!” Hinata resopló molesto, pero su rostro reflejó sus verdaderos pensamientos (al igual que su pelo, ese mechón de atrás reflejando su humor de alguna manera). Tuvo que admitir, no era como imaginó pasar la tarde, pero sí se sentía bien.

“Sólo deja de hablar de suerte por un segundo, yo también estoy cansado, así que duérmete y yo haré lo mismo.” Tercamente cerró los ojos, porque sintió que si miraba a Komaeda no podría mirar nada más. Podía escuchar el océano en la distancia y sintió el aire salado que pasaba entre las hojas sobre ellos, y eso lo distrajo del hecho que Komaeda estaba en teoría _durmiendo con él_ , aunque sea en parte. Distraídamente pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Komaeda, notando la suavidad de éste. Debería hacer esto más seguido. El peso obre su regazo se alivianó cuando Komaeda prácticamente se derritió por la acción, un suspiro alegre dejando sus labios. Después de unos minutos se había dormido, si juzgaba por su respiración lenta y rítmica.

Hinata tomó un momento para _realmente_ ver a Komaeda: tenía sombras bajo los ojos, y su piel era demasiado pálida, pero en ese momento tenía una sonrisa mientras dormía, y Hinata se sintió _orgulloso? satisfecho? feliz?_ de ser el que la puso allí. Algo en él se llenó de sentimientos. _Aunque esté obsesionado con el talento, le agrado a pesar de no recordar el mío, o si tengo alguno._ _¿Podría estar…? No, solo somos amigos._ _Los amigos hacen estas cosas todo el tiempo_ (Hinata no sabría, no tenía muchos amigos que recuerde). _Además, no me agrada, solo me gusta pasar el rato con él y estar con él y verlo feliz me hace feliz._

“Sí, solo es eso…” dijo Hinata, e inmediatamente se quedó dormido con esos pensamientos totalmente normales aún en su mente, con la ayuda de las olas, el olor a mar y la suavidad de los rulos de Komaeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cambié la diagnosis de Nagito un poco porque pensar que su cerebro se deteriora cada segundo me pone triste. Espero no ofender a nadie, y si piensan que debería cambiar algo por favor avísenme.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Nagito's diagnosis a bit because thinking about his brain deteriorating every second it passes makes me sad, if I offended anyone I assure you it was not my intention, and tell me if I should change anything. I tried to read and study the symptoms and secondary effects of treatment to make it accurate.


End file.
